In recent years, it has been found that WO42− can be used as broadband blue light emission group; thus, there is also strong interest in luminescence properties of cathode ray equipped with tungstate, and considerable efforts is being directed toward it. Nowadays, it is widely used in the fields of the photoluminescence, microwave applications, optical fiber, scintillation crystal, humidity sensor, magnetic properties, and catalyst. For example, calcium tungstate is good fluorescent powder used in X-ray intensifying screen. However, WO42− can be used as broadband blue light emission group, the prominent drawback of it is that the luminous intensity is low.